


Mistletoe Kiss

by feuxfollets



Category: Nogizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feuxfollets/pseuds/feuxfollets
Summary: 编辑 x 插画师，OOC预警给卷桑的生贺文。
Relationships: Shiraishi Mai/Nishino Nanase
Kudos: 1





	Mistletoe Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> 编辑 x 插画师，OOC预警
> 
> 给卷桑的生贺文。

1/

杂志社又签下了新的插画家，被主编归进了白石的负责范围里。

虽说资料显示这是个出道伊始就拿到了含金量颇高的新人赏的新锐插画家，但白石麻衣对这个人却没有任何印象。不过既然担当编辑变成了自己，本着知己知彼日后好合作的精神，白石还是决定先约出来见见。

讯息发过去倒是很快就收到了爽快的回复。寒暄几句之后，双方约定在杂志社附近的一家咖啡馆见面。

2/

插画师的成名作品是一个全身只有一双眼睛和两条肌肉腿的恶心萌角色，根据画师的描述，这个名叫豆一样的角色身高77cm，是挖耳勺之神。

虽然不懂这种奇葩角色到底是怎么在年轻群体中一炮而红的，但基于作为编辑应该好好了解担当的插画师的想法，白石还是把这位画师画的以豆一样为主角的绘本全部认真地看过了一遍。在阅览的过程中白石擅自揣测了一下能画出这样的角色和故事的画师究竟是何许人也，大概是个脑内有着奇思妙想的怪人吧，她想。

可是当白石在约定的时间来到那家咖啡馆的时候，她想象中背着双肩包带着黑框眼镜刘海快要遮住眼睛的怪人少年并没有出现，坐在讯息里写着的位置上的人是个留着清爽及肩短发的年轻女孩子，低着头也不知道在本子上画着些什么。

等到白石走到座位前对方才察觉到她的到来，女孩子有些慌慌张张地收起纸笔，站起来朝她鞠躬：

“请多指教、啊、我是大阪出身笔名为ななせまる的西野七、七濑……”

“我是白石麻衣，请老师多多指教。”

然后女孩子却似乎更慌乱了。

“那、那个、我还远远没有达到能被称为老师的地步，请白石さん直接叫我的名字就好……”

等对方抬起头白石才终于看清楚她的脸，漂亮的五官并不逊色于在杂志封面登场的偶像模特，投向她的上目线湿漉漉的，如同新生的幼鹿。

白石突然觉得自己对“不要以貌取人”这句话好像有了更深层次的理解。

3/

西野七濑似乎比白石遇见过的任何一个人都怕生。

在第一次会面的下午茶里，无论白石怎么试着诱导到共同话题，西野身上的紧张却完全没有缓解的迹象。拘谨的氛围一直持续到意外遇见在附近录完节目饥肠辘辘的生田绘梨花才有了转机，自我主义惯了的天才钢琴家无视了经纪人在身后的阻拦撒着娇扑向了向来对她疼爱有加的白石，打完招呼发现了抿着嘴好奇地打量她的西野便开始自来熟地搭话，随后歪打正着地和想要为接下来画的音乐主题故事取材的西野聊了起来。也不知道生田这家伙用了什么办法，之前还紧张兮兮的西野也被她逗得前仰后合，白石朝旁边一脸无奈的生田经纪人秋元真夏抱歉地笑笑，总算在心里松了口气。

她们再次见面是在杂志社组织的聚会上。白石礼仪周到地与合作过的工作人员和艺术家寒暄了一圈，放下杯子一转身就看到了一个人在角落里小口啜饮着果汁的西野。目光投过去的一瞬对方恰好也朝她的方向抬起眼来，眸中划过一丝惊喜，却又立刻像是受惊的幼兽一样慌乱地偏过了视线。

白石突然很想逗逗她。

她从经过的服务生手中顺手接过一杯酒，趁那个人低下头快步走到她身旁，轻轻地叫了一声：

“老师也来啦。”

然后她如愿看到那人瞬间又开始慌张起来，放下饮料就急急忙忙地摆手：

“啊、那个、不是……”

白石扑哧一声笑起来，她也不知道怎么了，回过神来手已经在轻抚对面女孩子的脑袋。她抱歉地笑笑缩回手，换上诚恳的表情看进西野的眼睛：

“七濑老师的画我全都认真看过，画的很棒，故事也很吸引人，完全不输给今天在场任何一位艺术家的——啊抱歉，我可以叫你七濑吗？”

女孩子亮晶晶湿漉漉的眼中露出毫不掩饰的纯真雀跃来，嘴角扬起来小幅度地点了点头：

“嗯。”

4/

可爱又有才气的女孩子总是能够轻易地俘获周围的爱，在杂志社聚会上认识了西野的编辑们也对她照顾有加，每次聚餐只要时间合适便总会叫上她。托这群人的福，西野在相处中也变得渐渐不那么拘谨，和白石的关系也开始熟稔起来。

就这样又过了几个月，西野的新绘本如期发售，首周就取得了不错的成绩。趁热打铁的杂志社见状立刻安排为新锐画家做一期专题，取材结束后，不知道是谁提了一句“卖得这么好得给なーちゃん庆祝一下才行啊”，白石便拉上了几位相熟的编辑，张罗着要给西野开庆功宴。

大概是因为临时起意又是平安夜的缘故，打了几家餐厅的电话都被告知满座。几个人正一筹莫展的时候正巧遇见了录完节目看见西野来打招呼的生田，正好父母都不在家的小朋友听完事情的来龙去脉之后当即自告奋勇地贡献出了自家作为庆功宴场地。

“平安夜难得大家可以聚在一起，可以在路上顺路买些食材，就在我家开火锅party嘛！”生田兴冲冲地开口，又指着自家经纪人笑得露出一排整齐的小白牙，成功得到秋元一个无奈的白眼：“真夏可以下厨哟，她可是拿到了检定的！”

嘴里说着才不要陪你胡闹呢的秋元最终还是一进家门就拉着说要帮忙打下手的白石和桥本钻进了厨房，乘兴而来的庆功宴如期在生田家拉开帷幕。酒足饭饱之后大家意犹未尽，又就着兴致玩起了真心话大冒险，几轮玩下来除了西野之外的几个人输了个遍，而因为手气不好莫名被集火、瘪着嘴耍赖般地喊着不玩了的生田被姐姐们一番安抚之后，总算是同意了再来一局。

不知道神明是不是听到了念叨着“也让なーちゃん输一回吧”的生田的心声，西野在翻开自己的牌的瞬间就苦笑着将鬼牌放到了桌子上，一脸愿赌服输的表情。所幸刚刚闹了一通嚷累了的小朋友表现得无比心胸宽大，在听到西野选真心话之后手一挥提出来一个意外温和的问题：

“なーちゃん觉得我们这几个人里面谁看起来最难接近？”

从那个怕生的孩子的角度看来，答案八成是桥本或者生田吧？白石正这样想着，可西野思考之后却给出了意外的答案：

“啊……那应该是まいやん吧，感觉她看起来高高在上挺难接近的……”

“诶诶诶我明明是最早认识七濑的——”“嘛毕竟まいやん不笑的时候看起来就是高岭之花的样子嘛——”“对啊我刚认识まいやん的时候也不敢太放肆呀——”大家你一言我一语地起哄，等哄笑声小了一些，西野朝她看了一眼，又怯生生地补充：

“而且感觉如果擅自跟まいやん身体接触会被凶……”

“哎？不会啦不会啦不会啦——”白石连连摆手，不知谁说了一句“那就趁这个机会加深关系嘛”，就看到一边松村憋着笑把西野推到她面前：

“なーちゃん明明对ななみん就可以作出像男女朋友一样的身体接触，试着对まいやん也做做看呀！”

白石配合地站起来，看着女孩子期期艾艾地挪到她身边，然后在一片起哄声中犹犹豫豫地伸出手。那双手刚碰到她的腰又立刻缩了回去，不知为何弄得白石也羞涩了起来，脸一红就一个重心不稳倒回了沙发上。西野愣了一下，一边的桥本连忙站起来抱住眼眶瞬间变红的西野安抚，同时向突然意识到自己弄哭了女孩子而手足无措起来的白石投来一个“你跑什么呀”的意味深长眼神。

白石有些茫然地坐在沙发上看着被桥本抱在怀里安慰的西野，总觉得自己心里五味杂陈堵得慌，可是又说不出个所以然来。

等等，说起来桥本和西野是什么时候关系变得这么好的来着？

5/

庆功宴以第二天还有通告的生田最终被经纪人强行拖离战场而结束，临别还不忘贴心地嘱咐自家司机把大家都送回家。一路上高山桥本和松村相继下了车，最后留在车上的只剩白石和西野。一路上两人默默无言，反而是西野率先打破了沉默：

“那个……对不起、让まいやん难堪了……”

女孩子又露出了初见时那种幼兽一般的湿漉漉眼神，像是一只小爪子一样轻轻挠着白石的心。她有很多话想问，像是为什么独独觉得自己不好接近，为什么对着桥本就能毫无障碍地做出男女朋友相处一样的身体接触，可是话到嘴边又什么都说不出来，只能干巴巴地挤出一句“没事七濑不要放在心上”。

车内的空气再次陷入尴尬，白石不自然地偏过头，生硬地转开了话题：

“明天就是圣诞节了，七濑有想要的礼物吗？”

话刚说出口她就开始懊恼，哪有人送圣诞礼物会直接问人家想要什么的呀……

可是对方对此似乎并没有在意，女孩子眯着眼睛笑起来，车窗外的灯火映在她脸上，为她的笑容打上一层暖融融的光。

“无论まいやん送什么，我都会很喜欢的。”

白石还想说什么，车子就停了下来，司机贴心地告知西野的公寓地址已经到达。西野朝司机礼貌地道了谢，然后低下头深吸了一口气，从包里拿出一个包装精致的小盒子递给白石：

“12点已经过了，まいやん，圣诞快乐。”

白石惊讶地睁大了眼睛，只来得及说声谢谢，对方就逃也似地下了车。

6/

西野站在公寓门禁前在包里找着钥匙，因为刚刚的事情剧烈跳动着的心跳仍然还没有平息下来。

手机适时地震动起来，她从口袋里掏出手机点亮屏幕，是桥本发来的为她加油打气的讯息。

“刚刚玩游戏时的事情不要放在心上，麻衣不是会为这种事情介怀的人。礼物大作战加油哟！”

可是……

她还清楚地记得在她说出那个问题答案时白石的眼神，错愕中似乎还有些受伤。道歉的时候那人似乎也回答得很是敷衍还强行转换了话题，一看就是不想再提起这件事的样子。

早知道在被问到的时候就应该随便挑一个谁来回答就好了，比如问出那个问题的烦恼源头生田绘梨花。可是这样对生田也很失礼吧，毕竟自己真的非常不擅长撒谎……

还有，她想起白石后来看向她和桥本的目光似乎总带着些不太对劲，是不是误会了什么？

果然还没开始就被自己搞砸了啊……

说起来好几个星期以前她就从桥本和松村那里打听到了白石喜欢的东西，为了好好按照计划把礼物送出去，她还事先想好了送礼时要说的台词，可是最终也还是慌了手脚一句都没有说出来。

西野想着想着又兀自懊恼得不得了，找钥匙的手停下来，胡乱抹了一把不知不觉溢出眼眶的泪水。

“……七濑！”

胡思乱想突然被意外传来的熟悉声音打断，可是声音的主人明明不是早就坐着车在自己的目送中离开了吗。

西野有些狐疑地转过头，在看到来人时却怔在原地。不远处跑来的白石喘着气，头发被夜风吹得有些凌乱，在看见她转过身的瞬间笑起来。

“哎……太好了，还好赶上了。” 那人走到她面前，如释重负地松了口气，眼睛在路灯的照耀下闪闪发光，“不过就算你上楼去了，我也会给你发讯息让你下来的。抱歉七濑……我刚刚才意识到我忘了一件很重要的事情。”

“什么事情？”

对方狡黠地笑了，从衣兜里掏出一个熟悉的被包装得很是精美的小盒子。她把盒子举到西野头顶，西野瞥见了盒子上被自己精心装饰上去的槲寄生枝条*。

然后下一秒白石微凉的唇就覆了上来。

年上的嘴唇带着莓果和玫瑰的气息，如同一片温柔的海浪将她包围。西野闭上眼睛迎接这个绵长的吻，迷迷糊糊间手指无意识地触到了那人的掌心，于是她们的十指自然地交握在一起。

——不知过了多久。

“我是要来，给七濑送个圣诞回礼。”

\- END. -

**Author's Note:**

> *加一个补充：
> 
> 槲寄生下亲吻的传说来源于北欧神话，传说有一天，天父奥丁及他的妻子爱神弗丽嘉（Frigg）的儿子光明神巴德尔（Balder）做了自己将会死去的恶梦，于是担心的弗丽嘉拜託世上所有的事物发誓皆不可伤害巴德尔，独漏了一隻细小的槲寄生树苗没发誓。而洛基利用眼盲的霍德尔（Hoder），骗其向巴德尔掷出此树，而槲寄生正是世上唯一可以伤害巴德尔的东西，枝条贯穿并杀死了巴德尔，世界因此陷入了黑暗。
> 
> 弗丽嘉得知后痛不欲生，于是她和众神想尽办法挽救巴德尔的生命，最后终于救活了他。弗丽嘉非常感激，因此承诺无论谁站在槲寄生下，便赐给那个人一个亲吻。于是，造成圣诞节槲寄生下亲吻的习俗。而且也将槲寄生象徵的涵义：爱、和平、宽恕，永远保存下来，这三者也正是圣诞节的精神本质。传说中，在槲寄生下亲吻的情侣，会廝守到永远。
> 
> 另一方面，在17世纪的英国，人们认为槲寄生象征着浪漫、活力和生育力，具有开启一段浪漫情事的神秘力量。最终，这个习俗演变为在圣诞节这一天，凡是在还带有红色鲜果的槲寄生枝条下相遇的两人，必须亲吻并摘去一个红色果实，直到所有果实都被摘光，这处的槲寄生才会失去效力。


End file.
